Benjamin Krinner
' Benjamin Krinner' is the son of Rojer, and Kathy Krinner making him the Patriarch of House Krinner. Benjamin Krinner has two sibling in the form of Coryne, and Benedar Krinner of whom his sister Coryne would marry the Lord of House Gorland and became the propegnator of the family until her eventual death during the Battle of Berne while his brother Benedar lies as the second hand of House Krinner and is trusted implicitly by Benjamin. Benjamin Krinner married Kerstin Arryn thus making their children also a member of House Arryn. With Kerstin Arryn he has three children in the form of Marwyn, Danzal, and Harrold Krinner of which his daughter Marwyn is a beautiful young women that is preparing to be married off, his son Danzal is the heir to House Krinner and is a young man that was knighted during the events of the Invasion of Westbridge, and his final son Harrold Krinner is an intelligent if weak young man that has become a leader in the economic movement of House Krinner. Benjamin Krinner was born in Lucerne as the first son of Rojer and Kathy Krinner and during his youth he became badly scarred on the right side of his face during an accident between he and his younger brother of which has caused a large amount of amnity between Benjamin and his younger brother Dadrik. Following his accident he was put into a second fiddle role to his brother amongst the other knights of House Krinner, and this burned in his belly until one day his father begin suggesting that his brother Dadrik might be made into the heir of House Krinner. Benjamin could not accept this, and would poision his brother secretly, and the only person who discovered the truth was his father after he admitted it to him on his father's death bed. With his father's death he became the new lord of House Krinner, and he was able to move past the kinslaying and become an effective leader. History Early History Benjamin Krinner was born in Lucerne as the first son of Rojer and Kathy Krinner and during his youth he became badly scarred on the right side of his face during an accident between he and his younger brother of which has caused a large amount of amnity between Benjamin and his younger brother Dadrik. Following his accident he was put into a second fiddle role to his brother amongst the other knights of House Krinner, and this burned in his belly until one day his father begin suggesting that his brother Dadrik might be made into the heir of House Krinner. Benjamin could not accept this, and would poision his brother secretly, and the only person who discovered the truth was his father after he admitted it to him on his father's death bed. With his father's death he became the new lord of House Krinner, and he was able to move past the kinslaying and become an effective leader. Family Members Relationships Category:House Krinner Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight